


Будь осторожен, неудачник

by liza_kharkov



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: Отношения с супергероем - это не то, что можно легко выдержать. Но Мишель старается.Тонны сарказма, неловкости и беспокойство тоже не сахар. Однако Питер старается тоже.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	1. Раненные пауки и не очень-то бдительные родители

**Author's Note:**

> Клятвенно обещаю не строить сюжет хотя бы в этом сборнике драбблов... Они никак не будут связаны между собой. Традиционно статус закончен, хотя драбблы могут продолжить выходить, если на них будет спрос)

ЭмДжей никогда бы не подумала, что одна поездка так круто поменяет её жизнь. Из Европы девушка вернулась с маленькими сувенирами, несколькими седыми волосками и парнем-супергероем. Это даже звучало забавно.

С тех пор, как они с Паркером начали встречаться, прошло чуть больше месяца. Она перестала смущаться при поцелуях и привыкла к мелким заскокам парня. Но привыкнуть к супергеройской части его жизни оказалось сложнее.

Началось все спустя неделю после их сумасшедших каникул. Тогда Питер проводил её домой после обеда с тётей Мэй, поцеловал и предупредил, что отправляется в патруль (ЭмДжей предпочитала знать, когда Питер подвергает себя риску).

Вечер был привычно спокойным — уже через полчаса девушка в пижаме лежала на своей кровати в обнимку с книгой. Пока громкий стук не вырвал её из происходящего в романе. Девушка кинула беглый взгляд на окно и тут же подскочила.

— Питер? — она дернула ручку и настежь открыла окно.

— ЭмДжей, — девушка сглотнула. Питер висел вниз головой напротив её окна. На нём была маска, но девушка могла поспорить, что он улыбался.

— Давай внутрь, пока никто не увидел, — она отступила и махнула рукой, оглядываясь. ЭмДжей скользнула по комнате и тихо закрыла дверь на замок на случай, если родители вдруг решат заглянуть.

Когда девушка обернулась, лицом к лицу столкнулась с Питером. От неожиданности она отшатнулась и, запнувшись о ножку стула, чуть не упала.

— Осторожно, — его руки на талии удержали Мишель от падения.

— Ой, — даже сквозь ткань костюма она почувствовала жар его ладоней на боках. Её ночная рубашка чуть задралась. Питер, заметив это, покраснел и немного испуганно отшатнулся.

— Ой, — повторил он её слова, — извини, пожалуйста, я только помочь хотел…

За всё время знакомства с Питером, Мишель знала, что извиняться он может бесконечно.

— Всё хорошо, — она смущенно улыбнулась, накидывая на себя теплый махровый халат. — Это я неуклюжая, — девушка коротко засмеялась. Питер тоже улыбнулся.

Они так и стояли посреди комнаты — раскрасневшиеся и неловкие. Подростки смотрели друг на друга, не зная, что сказать. Но при этом расставаться тоже не хотелось.

— Так ты зачем пришел? — в конце концов спросила ЭмДжей.

— Да, точно, — он закопошился и стянул рюкзак с плеча. — Вот, — он протянул девушке её собственный телефон, неловко улыбаясь.

— Блин, я совсем забыла о нём, — ЭмДжей забрала свою вещь и благодарно улыбнулась.

— Ладно, мне пора, — парень потёр шею, как всегда он делал, когда волновался. Мишель смотрела на него и надеялась, что не выглядит настолько влюблённой. Питер неловко дёрнулся к окну, но она остановила.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала девушка и коснулась его губ. Их первые неловкие поцелуи были особенно сладкими.

Но, когда Питер второй раз вошёл в её комнату через окно, она не была так счастлива.

Для ЭмДжей этот вечер стал несносным за полчаса до его появления. Родители пришли с работы и рассказали, как их чуть не ограбили, и помог им сам Человек-паук, какая удача.

— Он такой храбрый юноша! — восхищенно выдохнула её мама и Мишель улыбнулась чуть гордо. — Он продолжал биться, несмотря на ранение.

— Ранение? — девушка постаралась умерить свой испуг и набрала сообщение Питеру.

На то, чтобы закончить разговор с мамой и не вызвать подозрений у чуткой женщины, понадобилось пятнадцать минут. Тогда Мишель сбежала в свою комнату и проверила телефон. Парень не ответил на её сообщение.

— ЭмДжей, — от знакомого голоса девушка подскочила. Она включила свет и увидела, что Питер сидит на полу, с которого предварительно стянул ковёр.

— Не хотел перепачкать кровью, — объясняет он. Мишель смотрит на кровь, которая струится с его живота, и разрывается между ужасом и желанием закатить глаза. У него дыра в животе, а он переживает за её вещи, посмотрите на этого парня, дамы и господа!

— Питер, — бормочет она и подступает ближе. Маска валяется у его ног, а парень выглядит слишком бледным.

— Извини, я не хотел тебя пугать. Но это случилось почти под твоими окнами, и мне нужно было скрыться, потому что они хотели стянуть маску, — говорит он скороговоркой и это немного приводит девушку в себя.

— Ты спас моих родителей, — она треплет его по волосам и замечает болезненную испарину на его лбу. Парень на секунду выглядит еще более растерянным, а затем улыбается и откидывает голову на кровать.

— Это затянется, — убеждает он слабым голосом, — мне просто нужно поспать.

ЭмДжей наконец сбрасывает с себя шок. Она подхватывается и вылетает из комнаты. Протащить аптечку в свою комнату незамеченной слишком просто. Девушка иногда испытывает огромную благодарность за то, что родители не лезут в её личное пространство.

— Питер, — зовет она снова, когда застаёт парня всё в той же позе, но с закрытыми глазами.

— Я не отключился, — бормочет он и девушка выдыхает с облегчением. Она закрывается в комнате и спешит к парню. Питер помогает стягивать костюм с груди слабыми пальцами.

— Я думал, что ты будешь раздевать меня в более интимной обстановке, — парень тихо смеется и Мишель разрывается между желанием покраснеть и всыпать парню за неуместные шуточки.

— Как родители, я их не испугал? — спрашивает он, пока девушка обрабатывает рану. Порез небольшой, но глубокий, и продолжает кровоточить.

— Мама в восторге, — на автомате отвечает девушка. — Ты уверен, что мне не стоит вызвать врача? — её голос дрожит и Питер наконец поднимает голову и смотрит ей в глаза. Он протягивает руку к её лицу, но не хочет испачкать девушку в крови.

— Не переживай, пожалуйста. Если бы я знал, что ты так расстроишься, добрался бы до дома.

Девушка, которая попутно вспоминала, как её учили останавливать кровь, только хмурится на это заявление и бросает на него недовольный взгляд.

— Приподнимись, — командует она и начинает перевязку, прижимая к его ране плотный валик ваты.

— И часто ты так? — Мишель пытается унять дрожь в руках, но всё равно не может. Только смысла в этом нет — Питер слышит, как быстро бьётся её сердце. Когда он почувствует себя лучше, то определённо будет корить себя за то, что пришёл к ней.

— Обычно меня не перевязывают такие красивые девушки, — она заканчивает с перевязкой и улыбается, не понимая, как ещё реагировать на комплименты в такой ситуации.

Мишель достает салфетки и вытирает кровь с его рук, а потом помогает сонному парню перебраться на кровать. Он что-то бормочет в протест, но ЭмДжей шикает на него, не слушая возражений.

Питер засыпает на её кровати, растрёпаный, бледный, всё ещё наполовину облачённый в костюм, а девушка убирает его кровь в своей комнате и садится на ковёр, который вернулся на положенное место. Кроме того, что после подобной шоковой терапии она не уснёт, ЭмДжей понимает, что не может оставить парня одного на ночь, как будто он рассыпется без её присмотра.

Утром ЭмДжей просыпается от лёгких касаний к лицу и подхватывается. Спина протестует после резкого подъема. Девушка так и уснула, опираясь на кровать. Питер сидит на кровати и прикладывает палец к губам. Смотрит так благодарно и кивает на дверь.

— Твои родители собираются зайти, — он бодро натягивает костюм. Бинты валяются на полу. Девушка мельком видит небольшой шрам, который остался от вчерашней раны. Мишель моргает и прогоняет сон, удивленно рассматривая, как парень стягивает простыни с её кровати.

— Они в крови, — шепчет он. Питер надевает маску, всё ещё улыбаясь ей. — Я позвоню, — бросает он и исчезает в окне. Девушка закидывает постельное белье под кровать и поспешно меняет его. Валится на кровать и смотрит в потолок.

Вчерашний вечер мелькает перед ней страшными картинками. Шок проходит и её затапливает жалящее беспокойство. Такое же ЭмДжей чувствовала, когда видела его на том мосту — избитого и хромающего. В груди что-то сжимается от страха, потому что вчера Питер мог умереть.

Но он не простой парень, он — супергерой, и Мишель не должна об этом забывать.

А потом в её памяти мелькает его благодарная улыбка этим утром и девушка тоже улыбается, погружаясь в спокойный сон.


	2. Это моя девушка, мистер преступник!

Мишель Джонс даже не подозревала, что этот вечер может стать необычным. Она как всегда сходила в школу, провела тренировку по Декатлону. По возвращению домой девушка занималась уроками, чтобы успеть на свидание. Ровно в половине шестого она вышла из подъезда, как делала это почти каждый день вот уже два месяца. И тут всё пошло наперекосяк.

Девушка жила не в самом благополучном районе города, но никогда особо не расстраивалась из-за этого. Всё же, если не сворачивать с освещённых улиц и не искать неприятностей, ничего плохо произойти не могло. Однако этим вечером понятие безопасности для неё пошатнулось.

— Эй, помогите, пожалуйста, — из переулка, мимо которого она проходила, высунулось испуганное лицо. Парень был немного старше самой ЭмДжей и звал на помощь так жалостливо, что девушка не заметила подвоха.

— Что случилось? — Мишель поспешила за ним, на ходу доставая мобильный.

— Мой друг, его ранили, — тараторил парень. Он выглядел таким испуганным и невинным.

Когда этот невинный и испуганный выбил у девушки телефон и достал нож, ЭмДжей больше испугалась смены его поведения, а не блестящей в тусклом свете стали.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — рядом возник тот самый друг, однако вполне здоровый, а ещё он был размером со шкаф. Если с первым из них девушка могла бы справиться, то с этим бугаем — точно нет, — девушка самого Человека-паука.

Мишель отступила к стене, когда единственный путь к отступлению оказался перекрыт. На неё надвигались тёмные фигуры и девушка сглотнула. Шокер, который она купила для самозащиты, так не вовремя остался в её комнате.

— Я не знаю Человека-паука, — покачала головой Мишель.

— Да не ври, — усмехнулся Бугай. Его друг тем временем копался у девушки в телефоне.

— Эй, отдай, — ЭмДжей попыталась выхватить свой телефон, но её руку бесцеремонно перехватили и больно выкрутили, заставив девушку пикнуть от боли. Уже через секунду она была прижата лицом к холодному кирпичу и зло пыхтела.

— Хочешь потискаться, детка? — противно прохрипел бугай у её уха. Она только фыркнула и попыталась вырваться, но только причинила боль вывернутой руке.

— Только харасмента в твоём послужном списке не хватало, — Мишель закатывает глаза и пытается сообразить, что ей вообще делать. Они с Питером не разрабатывали сценариев на случай, если кто-то из злодеев доберется до неё. Они, вообще-то были осторожны, а эти мелкие злодюжки всё равно их вычислили.

— Я нашёл! — вскрикнул парень рядом. Судя по тому, что следом послышались гудки, нашёл он нужный телефонный номер. ЭмДжей порадовалась, что подписала парня в телефоне просто «Паукообразный» безо всяких намёков на имя.

— ЭмДжей, извини, я немного задержался, буду через минуту, — послышался знакомый голос вперемешку с завыванием ветра. Мишель знала, что парень летел на их свидание, которое теперь придётся отменить.

— Привет, Человек-паук, — бугай звучал так самодовольно, что девушка не сдержалась и снова фыркнула, за что её руку стиснули ещё сильнее. Как будто глупым недопохищением он победил. Куда там, попробуй устоять против Человека-паука.

— Эм… — парень помолчал несколько секунду. Шум ветра прекратился. — Кто это? Где Мишель?

— Она здесь, — ответил похититель и снова сдавил девушке руку, она против воли пискнула. Вот это он зря, теперь проблем не оберешься.

— ЭмДжей, ты меня слышишь? Тебе больно? — Питер по-настоящему заволновался и от этого у девушки в груди поднялось неприятное чувство.

— Не беспокойся, П… — она осеклась, потому что чуть не назвала парня по фамилии, — Паучок. Я просто отыгрываю классическую даму в беде в переулке в двух кварталах от своего дома, — пробормотала она быстро, выдавая своё местоположение, когда бугай подтолкнул трубку к ней. Питер тут же отключился и девушка знала, что он на всех парах летит сюда.

Парни позади неё поражённо замолчали. Тот, что больше, грязно выругался и приложил девушку о стену со всей злостью. Она только порадовалась, что нос остался цел.

— Что нам теперь делать, Дерек? — запаниковал парень, который заманил девушку в западню.

— Лучше бегите, — посоветовала девушка, — он очень быстрый.

Бугай выкрутил ей руку напоследок, вымещая свою злость, и отпустил девушку. Мишель тяжело опёрлась о стену, наблюдая, как парни разворачиваются и убегают. Однако они мешкались слишком долго. Со знакомым звуком срабатывают шутеры и их приклеивает паутиной с двух сторон переулка.

— Ты быстро, — усмехается Мишель. Парень поворачивает её и притягивает в свои объятья, бережно сжимая.

— Мог бы и быстрее, — Питер поджимает губы, а его разочарование видно даже сквозь маску. Он проводит пальцем по её разбитой скуле и руки сжимаются в кулаки. Он импульсивно поворачивается к застывшим недопохитителям, желая сделать с ними что-то похуже, чем простое обездвиживание.

— Эй, — ЭмДжей хватается за его плечо и опирается, не давая уйти. На самом деле ноги её держат, но девушка не может позволить парню избить кого-то из-за неё, даже если это конченые ублюдки. — Я хочу домой.

От тихой просьбы Питер немного приходит в себя. Заталкивая ярость глубоко на задворки сознания, он осторожно подхватывает девушку и несёт на руках к дому. Её правая рука нездорово опухает, заставляя Мишель тихо охнуть, а Питера снова переполошиться.

— Все хорошо, неудачник, — посмеивается она, хотя на самом деле хочется расплакаться от испуга. Но девушка не позволяет себе слабости, потому что Питер и так будет винить себя во всём произошедшем.

Человек-паук доставляет её домой даже быстрее, чем обычно, когда они идут рука об руку, а не вот так. Мишель прячет лицо на его плече. Когда напускная бравада оказывается больше не нужна, девушка понимает, какой испуг прятался внутри. Она мелко дрожала, прижимала к себе раненную руку и тратила последние силы, чтобы не расплакаться.

— Тише, — Питер, будто понимая её состояние, заботливо погладил девушку по спине. — Твои родители дома? — его тон всё ещё обеспокоенный.

— Ты хочешь предложить мне что-то неприличное? — хихикает ЭмДжей. Горячее дыхание щекочет его шею и Питер немного расслабляется.

— Не думаю, что они спокойно отреагируют на моё появление. Я вообще-то Человек-паук, забыла? — бормочет он недовольно, спокойно заходя в подъезд. Мишель снова хихикает — если их увидят соседи, от расспросов она ещё долго не отвяжется.

Пока девушка открывает дверь, неловко проворачивая ключ левой рукой, Питер осматривает её с ног до головы. От того, что он видит перед собой, хочется биться головой о стену. Красные глаза, искусанные губы и спутанные волосы. Взгляд напуганный и затравленный. Одежда помята, из-под порванной кофты выглядывает опухшая рука.

— Выгляжу ужасно, да? — ЭмДжей вяло улыбается и пропускает его в квартиру. Питер с порога стягивает маску и теряется, понимая, что впервые зашёл в квартиру девушки через дверь.

— Где аптечка? — он игнорирует её усмешку и проходит в квартиру. На пробу открывает первую дверь и понимает, что угадал. ЭмДжей тащит аптечку здоровой рукой и не удивляется, когда находит Питера на своей кровати.

— Садись, — парень тут же перехватывает инициативу на себя и начинает носиться вокруг девушки, одновременно оказывая первую помощь и заваривая ромашковый чай. Он снова улыбается, когда смотрит на электрический чайник, который девушка притащила в свою комнату только, чтобы заваривать ему кофе, когда он приходит после патрулей.

— Больно? — Питер бинтует опухшую руку и смотрит на девушку обеспокоенно. Мишель вздрагивает от его голоса и замечает пытливый взгляд.

— Всё нормально, — она готова корить себя за то, насколько жалко звучит её голос. Но сил не хватает даже на это. Она будто оцепенела после случившегося.

— Боже, мне так жаль, Мишель, — парень заканчивает с перевязкой и продолжает сидеть перед ней на корточках, пытаясь заглянуть в испуганные глаза.

— Паркер… — она говорит раздражённо и от этого будто снова становится собой.

— Не надо мне тут Паркер! — перебивает парень и подхватывается. — Я не должен был подвергать тебя опасности. Извини, Мишель, мне очень жаль, я такой придурок.

Он наконец находит себе место, садясь рядом с девушкой и прижимая к себе. ЭмДжей ничего не отвечает на его пламенную речь. Лишь прижимается к нему доверчиво и наконец позволяет себе слёзы.

— Ты не виноват, — бормочет она сквозь всхлипы. — Ты этого не хотел.

— Не плачь, — он запутывается пальцами в её кудрявых волосах и ласково гладит по спине, словно маленького ребёнка.

— Извини, — бормочет она, изнемогая от своей слабости. — Я не хочу быть тряпкой, просто это так… пугает.

— Я больше не допущу, чтобы к тебе кто-то прикоснулся, хоть пальцем, — на минуту его снова парализует ярость и он почти срывается в тот переулок. Если вызванная Карен полиция ещё не прибыла, то он успеет объяснить тем парня, что его девушку трогать не стоило.

Однако Мишель ложится на его колени и подкладывает здоровую руку под щеку с намерением уснуть. И Питер повинуется, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Теперь я твоя подушка? — он улыбается и снова гладит её по волосам. Это словно зависимость.

— Ты знаешь, что в дождливую погоду хочется спать, потому что крупные хищники не охотятся в дождь. Наши предки чувствовали себя в безопасности и засыпали, слушая звуки спасительного ливня, — она уже почти спит, но не может перестать умничать.

— Да, что-то такое слышал, — Питер вспоминает, что сам рассказывал ей это неделю назад в этой самой комнате, и это вызывает улыбку.

— Ты мой дождь, Паркер. Долгий сильный, безопасный ливень. Поэтому заткнись и дай мне наконец поспать.


	3. — А я знаю, что ты Человек-паук!

— Нед, зачем мы пришли сюда? — шипит Питер на ухо другу, пока они проталкиваются через толпу пьяных подростков.

— Чувак, ты же знаешь, что я сам не хочу здесь быть, но я должен найти Люси, — парень закатывает глаза, когда произносит имя своей старшей сестры. — Это тусовка студентов и я подумал, что ты поможешь, если что-то пойдёт не так, — Питер громко вздыхает, но не перечит, потому что, на самом деле, ни за что бы не отпустил Неда одного, даже если бы он не попросил о помощи.

— Звони своей Люси, — Неда не надо просить, он и так звонит ей без остановки. Они дошли до противоположной стены переполненного людьми дома, но знакомого лица так и не увидели. — Если родители заметят её пропажу, у неё будут крупные проблемы.

Паркер знал это, как и то, что Нед не должен был вытаскивать сводную сестру из неприятностей каждый раз, но он так пёкся о спокойствии своей матери, что взваливал на себя это. То есть он методично прикрывал любые выходки невыносимой Люси, которая только и делала, что тусила, пила и курила (а ещё несколько раз Питер был уверен, что видел её под кайфом).

— Давай разделимся, — громко говорит Питер, шум уже начинает сводить с ума его слух, но парень держится, — я проверю наверху, а ты посмотри во дворе. — Нед соглашается и парни разделяются. Питер вздыхает и идёт по ступенькам, заглядывая в лица встречных девушек. Люси нет.

Парень неловко застывает посреди коридора, потому что кроме закрытых дверей, людей сидящих по углам и приглушённой музыки, в этой части дома ничего нет. Ему не хочется заглядывать в спальни, потому что он опасается застать какую-то пикантную парочку в одном из застенков.

Парень неловко открывает первую дверь и радуется, увидев просторную ванную. Хотя бы здесь не было вездесущих парочек. Парень уловил шум воды из зашторенной ванной. И он не стал бы проверять, потому что прослыть извращенцем не хочется никому, но силуэт девушки, такой похожей на сестру друга, заставляет его ворваться в комнату. Он отдёргивает штору уверенно, потому что знает, кого там увидит.

В этот момент на его телефон приходит сообщение: Нед нашёл Люси. Но Питеру не до этого, он в неверии застыл, во все глаза смотря в знакомое лицо.

— Мишель? — девушка, которая сидит под холодными струями воды, удивленно смотрит на него и смаргивает слёзы. В голове начинают крутиться сотни подколок и отмазок, но девушка сдаётся. Она кивает и отпивает из бутылки, которую сжимает в дрожащих пальцах, и отводит взгляд.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Паркер? — она поднимается, почти падая. В мокрой ванной скользко, а она, оказывается, довольно пьяна, хотя до этого не замечала своего состояния.

— Помогаю другу, — Питер автоматически подставляет руку и помогает девушке выбраться из ванной. Её потряхивает от холода, но, кроме этого, она выглядит очень пьяной. Её буквально шатает, а взгляд бегает.

— Мы не друзья, — Мишель стягивает полотенце с вешалки, но оно, как на зло, зацепляется и не снимается. Питер снова помогает ей, накидывая тёплую ткань на плечи.

— Я помогал Неду с сестрой, — девушка смотрит на него с прищуром, но верит. В кармане Питера звонит телефон, но он настолько в шоке, что не замечает. Только когда мелодия подходит к концу, он молниеносно достаёт мобильник и отвечает на вызов.

— Чувак, ты где? — недовольно спрашивает Нед. — Мы с Люси уже в такси, ждём только тебя.

— Поезжайте без меня, — Мишель смотрит с недоумением, но не комментирует — не хочет, чтобы и Нед знал, что случилось. — У меня появились дела.

— Ты уверен? — друг звучит обеспокоенно, фантазируя какое-то тайное задание для Человека-паука. Питер не пытается его разуверить.

— Да, я позже позвоню, — он сбрасывает. Разговор с другом позволяет ему собраться с мыслями и придумать, наконец, что делать и как ему на это реагировать.

— Итак, ты здесь? — он поворачивается к девушке. Она, решив, что терять ей в принципе уже не чего, допивает дешёвое вино прямо из бутылки, заставляя Питера ужаснуться. — Что ты творишь?

— Ты скучен, Паркер, — он забирает бутылку и отбрасывает в сторону ванной. Девушка хихикает под злым взглядом.

— Зачем ты напилась? — он смотрит строго и с недоумением. Девушку веселит святой Питер, и она снова пьяно смеется.

— Потому что жизнь — дерьмо, — Паркер смотрит на неё так, будто она восьмое чудо света. Мишель стоит перед ним, шатаясь, ей, откровенно говоря, становится скучно.

— Тебя нужно отвезти домой, ты пьяна, — она взмахивает руками, будто приглашая его к действия, и поскальзывается на кафеле от резкого движения. Паркер пыхтит, неожиданно крепко усаживает её на бортик ванной и вызывает такси.

— Ты тако-ой правильный, Паркер, — бормочет девушка, — тошно.

— Я не знал, что ты напиваешься, — с укором говорит он. Из-за алкоголя настроение девушки мгновенно меняется. Она отчего-то злится и отталкивает руки Питера прочь.

— Конечно, я же не святая Лиз Аллен, — зло выдыхает девушка. За миг она снова становится той самой знакомой Мишель, однако ещё более колючей и мрачной, чем обычно.

— У меня ничего не было с Лиз, — хмурится парень. Мишель щурится и смотрит недоверчиво.

— Все знают, что ты в неё влюблён, неудачник, — фыркает она грубо.

— Ты пьяна, Мишель. Я отвезу тебя домой, — ставит парень перед фактом, потому что говорить о Лиз ему неприятно, особенно, когда смотрят с таким презрением.

— А если я не поеду? — Питер получает оповещение о том, что такси прибыло синхронно со злой репликой девушки.

— Я понесу тебя, — он пожимает плечами, будто это правда ничего не стоило парню. Мишель зло щурится, но не спорит. Питер выглядит очень уверенным, а она и правда понимает, что еле на ногах держится.

Попытка выйти и не упасть проваливается, поэтому Паркер берет её за локоть и помогает идти. Её одежда мокрая, а кроссовки хлюпают от воды. Девушку начинает бить дрожь.

— Кстати, Паркер, — зовёт она, когда они оказываются за воротами гремящего от музыки дома. Вокруг безлюдно, но Питер всё равно подскакивает и бесконечно оглядывается по сторонам. Потому что девушка самодовольно выдаёт:

— Я знаю, что ты Человек-паук.

— Ты пьяна, Мишель. — повторяет он устало и продолжает вести девушку к машине. Она не спорит, но даже нетрезвая замечает, как напряглись его плечи. На секундочку, слишком мускулистые плечи для простого ботаника.

В такси девушка быстро засыпает и Питер укладывает её на своих коленях, потому что не может слушать, как её голова бьётся о стекло на каждой кочке. Стекло в машине быстро запотевает, что заставляет парня покраснеть. Таксист только понимающе усмехается и смотрит на парнишку, который везёт свою пьяную девушку домой (как он думает) с сочувствием.

Паркер продолжает краснеть, когда доводит сонную девушку до дверей квартиры.

— Тебе нужно домой, — бормочет он. Родители Мишель дома, он слышит шум телевизора и тихие разговоры за дверью. Девушка всё ещё не проснулась, она опирается на плечо и не реагирует на окружающий мир. Паркера это немного пугает, потому что он не сталкивался с алкоголем настолько часто, чтобы быть уверенным, что Мишель не умрёт от выпитого прямо сейчас.

В конце концов он звонит в дверь сам и ему ещё раз приходится краснеть, когда мать Мишель с недоумением смотрит на их странную компанию.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Джонс, — виновато говорит он. — Мишель… ей немного не хорошо и я решил привезти её домой.

— О Господи, — женщина забирает девушку в дом и благодарно улыбается, предлагает чай и всячески благодарит.

Питер краснеет ещё сильнее и сбегает, потому что женщина слишком мила с ним и не выдаёт никакого огорчения из-за состояния дочери.

Он несколько часов сидит в подъезде и слушает, как родители заботятся о Мишель, а ещё начинают отчитывать её, пока она что-то пьяно бормочет. От этого сумасшедшего вечера голова идёт кругом. Парень решает очистить голову и идёт в патруль на всю оставшуюся ночь.

***

«Извини, неудачник, » — Питер просыпается только к вечеру от звука сообщения. Питер вспоминает, что вчера девушка ему говорила и как себя вела, и решает не отвечать.

«Всё в порядке, » — его хватает до завтрака.

«Как ты себя чувствуешь?» — отправляет он следом и кусает губы от волнения.

«Ужасно (» — он улыбается, натягивая костюм.

Питер врёт Мэй, что пришёл не утром, и снова отправляется в патруль, пытаясь использовать выходные на все сто процентов, отдавая своё время помощи людям.

Однако преступность в этот день не радует, а скорее удивляет своим отсутствием. Парень час слоняется по улицам, но так и не находит никого, кому бы понадобилась помощь.

Ноги сами приводят к дому Мишель, и он плюёт на всё. В этот же момент Карен сообщает о новом сообщении и выводит короткий текст.

«Игнорируешь меня?» — Питер подползает к её окну. Весна тёплая, поэтому окна открыты настежь. Улыбка расползается по лицу, когда он забирается в её комнату. Девушка лежит на животе на кровати и не видит его. Питер зависает прямо над ней и не может сдержать улыбку, потому что она выглядит замученной, а ещё совсем его не замечает.

— Приветик! — он спрыгивает с потолка на пол. Девушка подрывается на кровати с громким вскриком и забивается в дальний угол.

— Кто?.. Что?.. — она напугана по-настоящему, и Питер жалеет о своей выходке.

— Я не игнорирую тебя, — звонко говорит он, — вот зашёл поздороваться.

— Что? — она огромными глазами смотрит на телефон в своих руках, а потом на парня. — Питер? Ты… Человек-паук? Что?

— Ты… — парень тоже мнётся, потому что Мишель выглядит удивлённой этим фактом, как будто и не догадывалась о его личности. — Ты же сама вчера сказала, что знаешь, что я Человек-паук, — беспомощно бормочет он и понимает, что облажался.

— Я… Я не помню, что я говорила. Я вчера напилась. Сильно. И мне неловко, что тебе пришлось возиться со мной, — парень стаскивает маску и садиться рядом на кровать. На его лице истерическое веселье и Мишель хмурится. — Я вообще-то извиняюсь, это не смешно.

— Извини-извини, — он выставляет руки. — Я смеюсь не над тобой. Я просто придурок, так легко выдал себя.

— Вообще-то я догадывалась, но не была уверена, — она успокаивается и становится сама собой.

— Нет, Мишель Холмс, ты не догадалась, я сам себя выдал, — он шутливо пихает её в бок и всё ещё смеётся. Девушка тоже улыбается непривычно широко, чем удивляет Питера.

— Зови меня ЭмДжей, — неожиданно выдаёт она, — так зовут меня… друзья.


	4. Выбор Тони Старка

Мишель понимала, что Тони Старк — больная тема, задолго до того, как впервые с этим столкнулась. Она понимала, что умерший наставник и кумир детства может стать нереальной душевной травмой для Питера. И хоть она и не ошибалась — как и в большинстве случаев — но значительно приуменьшала проблему.

Впервые Мишель столкнулась с этим после его патруля. На самом деле она гуляла шумным Нью-Йорком и делала зарисовки первых встречных, когда Питер позвонил. ЭмДжей не любила лишнего внимания, но каждый раз, когда Питер появлялся рядом (даже в маске), она радовалась. Поэтому и сейчас девушка не стала отказываться от встречи.

— Привет, одна здесь? — спрашивает Питер в своей шутливой манере. Мишель сидела в Центральном парке прямо на траве и рисовала влюблённую пару с ребёнком, которая разместились в парах ярдов. Питер просто подошёл к ней, взъерошенный и уставший. Он успел сменить костюм Человека-паука на свою обычную задротскую одежду. Девушку это радовало — после почти месяца отношений, ей всё ещё до безумия нравилось его целовать.

— Жду кавалера, но он опаздывает, — легко пожимает плечами Мишель и захлопывает блокнот — потому как успела закончить рисунок. Она не считает свои рисунки чем-то из ряда вон, поэтому по большей части скрывает их от Питера. Рисует она посредственно, а вот её парень наоборот — если отдаётся чему-то, то с головой и присущей ему гениальностью, — от этого девушку распирает гордость и (немного) стыд.

— Тогда я займу его место, — Питер садится рядом, тоскливо провожая взглядом блокнот, который исчезает в недрах рюкзака, и целует девушку.

Они говорят ни о чём и обо всём одновременно, вечером Мишель обязательно будет вспоминать их разговоры и думать, как с ним может быть так легко. Вместе парочка выбирается из парка и идёт ужинать, потому что Питер после патруля, а он и так голоден вечно.

По дороге парень жуёт её сандвич, который Мишель настойчиво отдаёт ему — теперь с ней всегда присутствует еда, привет, супергеройский метаболизм.

— Сколько воров ты сегодня поймал, о, великий Человек-паук, — она шутливо пихает его в бок локтем. Парень уже доел, но они всё равно идут в закусочную, потому что сандвича им обоим мало.

— Вообще-то, я… — он никогда не пропускает её подколов о Человеке-пауке мимо ушей, посвящая её в свои приключения. Так им двоим спокойнее. Но не в этот раз. Сейчас парень застывает и смотрит куда-то вперёд. Мишель сначала ждёт, пока парень отвлечётся, а потом шутливо пихает его:

— Эй, Паркер, перезагрузись, — он не перезагружается. Питер застывает посреди улицы и не реагирует на оклики. ЭмДжей отрывает от парня встревоженный взгляд и смотрит туда же, куда он. И от осознания девушку медленно пробирает дрожь. Потому что Питер неотрывно смотрит вперёд — на баннер с Железным человеком, который только устанавливают.

На самом деле подобных изображений сотни, тысячи и миллионы по всей планете. Человечество не может так просто забыть своего героя, который пожертвовал всем ради их Вселенной. Но в этом изображении великого Тони Старка есть колоссальное отличие. Тут мужчина не улыбается и не замирает в героической позе — на изображении уставший мужчина с камнями Бесконечности, половина его тела обгоревшая, а на лице застыла гримаса боли. И надпись чёткая, добивающая: «Помни, чего стоит каждый твой вдох!»

В голове Мишель проносится несколько мыслей. Главная и точная — для Питера, её уставшего и еле пережившего всё это Питера, подобное — крах спокойствия. А вторая: как вдова Старк вообще это допустила. Это ведь не изображение, а моральное насилие для простых людей, что уже говорить о Питере.

— Паркер, — ЭмДжей встряхивает его и парень наконец отрывается от злосчастного баннера. Однако легче не становится, его глаза бегают, парень бормочет о непонятно откуда появившихся делах и сбегает, оставляя задумчивую девушку посреди людной улицы.

ЭмДжей хочется броситься за ним, громко матерится и ещё немного поплакать. Она не делает ни одного, ни другого, ни тем более третьего.

***

Второй раз ЭмДжей готова к подобному и не даёт Питеру сбежать. О назначенной встрече с Пеппер Мишель знает заранее и она догадывается о её последствиях.

Питер говорит об этом не смолкая ещё за неделю, ЭмДжей вообще замечает, что он не затыкается, когда говорит о том, что его по-настоящему волнует. Поэтому расставаясь с ним у школы, девушка настаивает на личной встрече вечером.

Такое бывало и раньше: Питер поддерживал связь с Пеппер постоянно, Питер чинил костюмы на базе бывших Мстителей, Питер нянчился с Морган довольно часто. Однако раньше всё это происходило или дистанционно, или в квартире Паркеров. Дома, в котором прожил пять лет после щелчка бывший наставник, Питер избегал, словно огня.

ЭмДжей договаривается с Мэй ещё за неделю и в тот самый день икс заседает в его комнате, ожидая возвращения. Питер клятвенно обещал с ней встретиться, но девушка давно не была наивной. Она знала, что парень избегает своих слабостей, особенно перед ней.

«Извини, ЭмДжей, миссис Старк предложила остаться на ночь, поэтому я не смогу приехать. Увидимся, » — Питер отправляет это сообщение на пороге комнаты. Он не слышит и не замечает её, и только по одной невнимательности девушка может судить глубину того, насколько парень расстроен. Он отправляет сообщение и вздрагивает, когда её телефон пиликает.

— Питер, — она проглядывает сообщение и не выглядит впечатлённой. На её лице маска, которую Питер называл «я же говорила», но взгляд очень обеспокоенный.

— О, ЭмДжей, это ты, — парень чуть отворачивается и быстро моргает. Девушка сглатывает от понимания, что парень смаргивает слёзы. Ей не хотелось в это верить — Питер был таким сильным, самоотверженным, и он совсем не заслуживал боли.

— Да, это я, — она поднимается ему на встречу и неловко разводит руки. — Как ты?

— Отлично, — он подходит и обнимает её. Девушка сдерживает вздох облегчения, ей приятно, что Питер не закрывается. Однако она всё равно беспокоится. Объятия парня напряжённые, а сам он мелко дрожит.

— Как всё прошло? — она садится на кровать и легко утаскивает за собой парня. Он улыбается как-то благодарно и устраивается на рядом. ЭмДжей садится, голова Питера покоится на её коленях, и ей хочется рассмеяться от облегчения, когда парень всё больше расслабляется.

— Мы ужинали с мисс Поттс… — они оба вздрагивают, — с миссис Старк. У Тони сегодня день рождения… — он снова замолкает, будто испугано, — был бы. И она собрала всех близких ему людей. И меня тоже позвала, — он выдыхает и затихает. Мишель терпеливо ждёт, заботливо перебирая его волосы. Она ласково улыбается, когда парень неосознанно тянется к прикосновениям, словно кот.

— Я не знала Старка, — Мишель чувствует, что должна что-то сказать. Слова кажутся глупыми и угловатыми, но молчание ещё хуже. С самого детства она знает, что нет правильных слов, когда сталкиваешься со смертью — все они незначительные в сравнении с грузом потери, — но меня не удивляет, что ты стал близким для них всех.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Питер вскидывается. Он вскакивает с места и запальчиво проходит по комнате несколько шагов. Радуется, что Мэй нету дома. И повышает голос, — это зашло дальше, чем с остальными Мстителями! Этого не должно было случиться, он не должен был умирать из-за меня!

Мишель тоже поднимается. Она обеспокоенно следит за Питером, который, набирая обороты, меряет шагами комнату. Его руки вцепляются в волосы и больно тянут, пока парень наконец не оседает на пол у стены.

— Питер, — тихо зовёт она и делает несколько осторожных шагов к забившемуся в угол парню. Он явно не в порядке, его взгляд расфокусирован. Он кусает губы, а глаза наливаются слезами. У неё внутри всё дрожит от одного его вида. Даже на мосту после долгой битвы он выглядел не таким убитым. — Эй, Паркер, — её голос ласков, но она никогда не переходит на эти прозвища для парочек, — Питер.

Она садится рядом, обвивая руками напряжённого парня. Пальцы подрагивают, она немного испуганна его состоянием: парень испуган и изломан, после вечно сильного Питера это кажется ужасным. Но и без бравады и оголтелого оптимизма он всё ещё был парнем, в которого она влюбилась.

— Что? — его голос хрипит, глаза, наполненные слезами, смотрят на неё с сожалением. Он загнанно дышит и моргает, но слёзы прогнать не получается. Однако это немного приводит в себя — парень выпутывается из её рук сам сжимает Мишель в объятьях.

— Извини, — шепчет он в её волосы и прижимает так сильно, как будто она исчезнет. ЭмДжей почти фыркает, но сдерживается. Питер будто чувствует её внутреннюю борьбу и это немного расслабляет. — Прости за это, я просто… так боюсь. Боюсь, что не уберегу тебя так же, как не уберёг родителей, и Бена, и мистера Старка, — торопливо объясняет он, выплёвывая слова, будто они обжигают горло. — Я не должен этого говорить, но… — он не договаривает. Только сильнее прижимает девушку к себе и замирает, прикрывая глаза. Мишель застывает и переваривает всё, что он сказал. Она даёт ему несколько минут перед тем, как шевельнуться и тихо заговорить.

— Ты не виноват ни в чьей смерти, Питер, — твёрдо говорит она и целует его солёную щеку, пододвигаясь ещё ближе. — И я… — она взвешивает каждое слово, чтобы звучать убедительно, — я же в безопасности рядом с тобой.

— Ты не понимаешь, — упрямо бормочет он. Объяснять ничего не хочется, но осмелевшая ЭмДжей одаривает его одним из самих скептических своих взглядов. — Морган показала мне фотографию… — он снова замолкает. Девушке хочется поторопить его колким замечанием, но она заставляет себя промолчать и прижаться к крепкой груди, которая снова начала судорожно подниматься и опускаться.

— Она рассказала, что Тони смотрел на неё, когда мастерил машину времени. Ну, ту, которая помогла нас вернуть, — беспомощно говорит он. Ждёт осуждения и привычной колкости от девушки. Он расклеился из-за нескольких слов ребёнка, _слабак_.

— Ты не виноват в его смерти, Питер, — девушка говорит терпеливо и устраивается на его груди удобнее. Снова целует его в скулу и опаляет дыханием шею. От этого на него наваливается ощущение уюта, а неприятное чувство в груди скребёт не так ощутимо. — Если хотя бы одна тысячная из того, что писали о Тони Старке, правда, то ни одна в мире вещь не смогла бы заставить его делать то, чего он сам не хотел. Понимаешь? Это всё о выборе. И ты этот выбор не делал. Всё, что ты мог тогда делать — это забиваться в тапки на пляже, — он слабо улыбается и девушка одобрительно треплет его по волосам.

— На Титане нет пляжей, — он поднимается с такой лёгкостью и утягивает девушку за собой, словно она пушинка.

— Ты проверял? — хитро прищуривается ЭмДжей с видом, будто знает лучше него. — Я от тебя не отлипну, — капризно добавляет она, не размыкая рук.

— Я и не собирался тебя отпускать, — под тихий смех девушки они падают на кровать. Веселье спадает, когда она удобнее устраивается в крепких руках и слушает успокоившееся дыхание.

— Ты опять патрулировал вместо сна? — недовольно бормочет она, когда замечает, как парень быстро проваливается в сон.

— Нет, — бормочет он с хитрой улыбкой. Девушка только глаза закатывает, но не говорит ничего, и вообще максимально затихает. Когда Человек-паук беззаботно отрубается на её глазах, ЭмДжей улыбается и думает о том, что бы сказали о ней толпы его поклонниц. Мысль ленивая и злорадная — на самом деле, ей всё равно до всего остального мира, когда она видит его умиротворённое лицо и слышит глубокое дыхание. «Всё в порядке,» — отправляет она сообщение обеспокоенной Мэй и сама наконец засыпает.


End file.
